tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Saintville
Saintville is the organization of pirate outlaws formed by former RED and BLU members. Although they had normal mercenaries, they got a higher order that is way more powerful than normal mercenaries. They are created by YouTube user: St Scotty Their theme song is Super Smash Bros.Brawl - Song of Storms. Overview Origin Saintville is formed in Lazarus with armies of Columbidae Mage and Eco-Monkeys. Then the group decide to raid several places until they founded both Mountain Lab and Gorge as their new home. Purposes As pirates, their main motivation is to gather Australium for wealth, glory and upgrade. However, their main purpose is to conquest any Monsters they find for more bounties on their head. Alignment Despite their desire of Australium for wealth, they are constantly true neutral as their main purpose is to seek adventures and sometimes protect the weak or destine to save the world from evil. At the same time, they mostly play casual instead of laying their own laws for them to follow. Plus, they're pirates, which is obviously meant to be easily neutrals. Commanders Saint Saint is the leader of Saintville Pirates as he's former BLU scout. He is bold, friendly, charming but sometimes bad temper in funny ways. Not to mention, he is a technical pacifist to normal mercenaries unless they crossed his line overboard. However, Saint is actually married to Tisha and Saylor. He is one of the teams who made his first debut on Meet the Saint. As the leader of the organisation, Saint is the most powerful member due to his Eco-Magic aka (Green/Nature Magic), which allowed him to camouflage, telekinesis and summoning his Eco-Monkeys with Concheror horn. In a desperate time, he can channel his power to Eco-Charge and Eco-Yeti. Although he used standard scout weapons including scattergun, his main weapon of choice is Eco-Sword, a green Three-Rune Blade that command fire and lightning magic. Even without his power, he still posses inhuman durable, speed and agility. Further information on: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Saint Tisha & Saylor Tisha & Saylor are former RED and BLU scouts respectively. They are also a dynamic duo of the team and Saint's wives. Although both of them seem to hate each other due to their marriage for the same husband, they worked well as a duo for their loyalty and teamwork. Not to mention, their common ability is telepathy besides their fire (Tisha) and lightning (Saylor) magic. For their marriage, Saylor is the one who married first while Tisha got forced married after Saint won the beer contest without knowing she is the mystery prize. Further information on: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Tisha_%26_Saylor Major Major is mixed RED & BLU monster engineer and Saint's second-in-command. Major is the humanoid monkey raised from Banana Bay before RED and BLU found and settle there for battle. Major is the most durable member of the team as he can take hits from giant robots and undead warriors. Not to mention, he has large vast of arsenals include tactical Gunslinger, which used as bolas or range attack, tactical Tin-1000 for precision accuracy, Cannon Sentry for anti-infantry and anti-air with grapeshot, and his Eco-Gauntlet, a green Iron Fist that grants super strength, near indestructible and powerful layers of shields. Even without his gears, Major still has tricks on his sleeves due to his monkey-like nature under Hominoidea physiology. Further information on:http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Major Con Con is the leader of the elite Saint Pirates and Saint's personal bodyguard. Despite he is only human to the freaks. Con is the most intelligent member due to his survival training, insane archery and great swordsmanship. Due to his belief in fighting against tougher Freaks, Con relies on con artist, stealth, intelligence and natural survival instincts. However, Saint usually cares for him due to his human nature. Con is actually retired from both RED & BLU as a sniper. Further information on: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Con Azure Azure is GRN bird-headed medic who is the leader of Columbidae Mage and doctor for Saintville. Like Major, Azure lives on Lazarus with his human-bird empire of Columbidae before founded by RED & BLU for warfare. Azure claims to be over 500 years old but unable to identify due his time living longer than humans. Despite his weakness to melee and water for avian-feature. Azure has a powerful range attack due to his role as a mage. Though he wields Green Freedom Staff for self-defence, he is the founder of Eco-Magic, which grant him flight and energy ball along with full elemental (fire, lightning & earth) magic. Further information on: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Azure Armies on Saintville The elite are the units that's more advanced than average mercenaries. Most of them are former RED and BLU while other team are actually Freaks/Monsters from Banana Bay and Lazarus. Saint's Monkeys.jpeg|Eco-Monkeys did kazotsky kick dance in Mountain Lab Mage Birds.jpeg|Columbidae Mage in Turbine. Saint's Top Crew.jpeg|Three of five Saint Pirates Saint's Wards.jpeg|Two of Five Saint Pirates Saintville Pirate Crews.jpeg|Saintville Pirates Eco-Monkeys The Eco-Monkeys, commonly described as Grease Monkey by Soldier are Saint's powerful allies through his summoning with Concheror. With them, Saint able to have numbers in fighting against tougher Freaks or Monsters. Despite their insane powers, Eco-Monkeys are actually friendly and harmless when they approach normal mercenaries unless they tried to piss them off or insult Saint at the first place. Columbidae Mage The Columbidae Mage is Azure's loyal army filled with only 5 members as they're wearing Point and Shoot hat. They may have durable like their normal class but they are powerful at range attack as well. Commonly are Medic with Medimedes, Heavy with Chicken Kiev, Sniper with Sir Shootsalot, Soldier with Freedom Feathers, and Demoman with Mann-Bird of Aberdeen. Further information on: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Azure#Columbidae_Mage Saint Pirates Saint Pirates are the elite mercenaries and Con's commanding units. Although they are still average humans, they are the mercenaries that is far well-trained than average mercenaries. Most of them are former RED & BLU and loyal to the leaders. Most of Saint Pirates are seen as wearing Jungle Inferno cosmetics and pirate theme outfit along with standard weapons. Despite this, most of the Saint Pirates members appear often as support characters for commanders. Notable Members *Captain Aviator - A human whom known to be the best navigator and sometimes giving dossiers for the team. As such he's the only human with magic whom not afraid and willing to fight alongside powerful freaks. *Tech Popper - A metahuman vigilante whom known to be support specialist under the knowledge of technologies in any team including his affiliation with Saintville. *Tribute - Known to be the friendliest pirates, Tribute is the pirate wears power suit for explosive immunity. As such he's known to be second of the toughest in the group. *Siberian Duty - known as SD, he is the toughest pirate in the group as he's a metahuman who gain unbreakable skin, making him capable of taking out mid-rank freak like a tank. *Lucky Overalls - An engineer who love play guitar and gives joy for Saintville. He's also the stealthiest member of the group despite his laughable appearance as an overweight person. *Trench Rats - A YLW sniper who specialized in setting up traps and explosive ordnance disposal. Besides that, he's also an expert archery due to his training with Con. *July - A mysterious woman who specialized in assassination and usually accompany Con whenever he travels through the high-risk mission. As mysterious as she can be, she's only human. *Veteran Slo-Jester - known as VSJ, he's a former RED soldier who reveals to be metahuman as he possesses life-force magic, Aura and Zoolingualism, which he can talk to any animals including dangerous animals like the Pootbird and manage to befriend or ride with him. Although he's metahuman, his communication to Pootis Birds making him a threat to any hostile as he considers mid-rank freaks. *Scarlet Screen - a skilled hacker who known to support Saint Pirates Saint Pirates.jpeg|From left to right: Trench Rat, Lucky Overalls, Captain Aviator, Veteran Slo-Jester, Tribute, Siberian Duty, July and Tech Popper Saintville Pirates Saintville Pirates are normal mercenaries who just joined the party. Although they're weaker than the rest, they are useful as a group. Most of them are seen wearing World Traveler's Hat, pirate theme cosmetic and Jungle Inferno cosmetics along with standard and Australium weapons. Enemies Council of Order Council of Order is by far one of Saintville's biggest frenemies organisation due to their lawful purpose for order, peace and balance between regular mercs, Freaks and Monsters. Not to mentioned. The Council of Order also hated Saintville for raiding their facilities for Australium Gold and sometimes putting things way to casual instead of following their orders. Despite their bitter rivalry, they both share their common goal since both of them willing to protect their powerful artifacts to prevent the rise of Armageddon that will end their kind, including other Freaks and Monsters. Cult of Undead Cult of Undead is the common enemy of both Council of Order and Saintville. Because of Eco-Magic, Saintville is mostly likely getting skirmished and attacked first before other faction like Council of Order. Although Saintville wanted to retaliate their leader, Saint told them not to due to their powerful undead armies. Instead, they work on their way up by killing their generals before their leader. Notable Videos New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges: Chapter 1 New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 New Era Emerges: Chapter 3 New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 Trivia *Another fact for Tisha and Saylor are actually bisexuals. Thus, this makes another reason for working together without hating each other. *The other main goal besides gold is to ensure their captain, Saint must survive whenever he goes. *Saintville is mostly referred to as modern-day pirates. *Major's characteristic is based on capuchin monkey despite his Grease Monkey appearance while Azure's is based on dove despite his Medimedes appearance. *Columbidae Mage is a reference of Dumbledore Army. All Wanted Posters Saint's Wanted Poster.jpg|Saint's Wanted Poster Major's Wanted Poster.jpg|Major's Wanted Poster Con's Wanted Poster.jpg|Con's Wanted Poster Tisha & Saylor's Wanted Poster.jpg|Tisha & Saylor's Wanted Poster Azure's Wanted Poster.jpg|Azure's Wanted Poster Category:Organizations Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Multi-Teamed Freaks concept by St Scotty